Burdock Gobokin
Burdock Gobokin is a seventeen-year-old boy from District 9. He hasn't had that luxurious of a life and he's had a cough for almost a year now. Burdock doesn't have a great attitude towards the Hunger Games, and he hates it when people act happy. He sometimes has bursts of anger towards the Games, happy people, and Capitol citizens. Appearance In a few words Burdock could be described as a weedy, sickly looking boy. Never the athletic nor imposing type, Burdock is far from fearful looking. His pale skin, muddy brown eyes, and lanky hair only add to his sickly look. His body is skinny, with his ribs showing if shirtless, and it doesn't help his appearances that he often has to wear shirts and pants too large for him. He can't remember a time where he had clothes that fit him, nor a time where he didn't feel constantly greasy from all the oil in his dirty District. His face is narrow, cheekbones prominent and shadows constantly under his eyes, and he feels his only redeeming feature is his straight, perfect nose. Too bad he doesn't have a body to match it. Common facial expressions sported by this lanky teen are sneers, frowns, brooding unhappiness, and general discontent. He rarely, if ever, smiles, and when that happens it is usually brought on by someone else's injury or unhappiness. As for girls...well, it's hard to take interest in someone when they are all from shoddy District 9. He doesn't think much about the future, but that's mostly because of a nasty cough he's had for almost a year, a cough that is progressively getting worse. Burdock is certain that he will die young, like a lot of people in this toxic area, and so he doesn't put much stock in getting his hopes up. Background Burdock is the oldest of three children. Born to young parents, he started his life at a disadvantage. For one thing, he was born in District 9. It was little wonder that his toddler years were filled with various illnesses and constant hunger. The winters were bitter, and the summers far too hot. His family was on the lower end of the District's totem pole, which meant they didn't get much of anything good. It was always a case of too many people and too few resources. As soon as he was old enough, Burdock began going into the oil mines with his father. By this time he'd developed into a tall, weedy boy with a constant frown on his face. The addition of a younger brother and sister didn't help that look - Burdock found them supremely annoying. He chose not to dabble in the various romances and friendships of his peers as they reached their teen years, preferring to just be by himself. Upon reaching age 12, he was entered into the Reaping like everyone else. His parents knew better than to hold him back, and in fact they also had him get tesserae. This didn't help his dislike of them, and as he bloomed into adolescence he began to loathe his family and the state they lived in. Now Burdock is 17, and his attitude hasn't improved much. He trains for the Hunger Games with the others, though of course it is all kept quiet, but he doesn't care much for the conflict and strength most of the teens employ. So he waits, like a spider, biding his time until he can somehow get out of the District and live his own life. His cough has only increased his resolve - one day he will be of District 9 no longer. Somehow, he'll find a cure for his sickness and then he'll be rid of all the morons he lives around now. Where he'll go he doesn't know, but he doesn't much care at this point. Anywhere is better than District 9. Personality Burdock is a sullen, weak, and generally conniving boy. Since he was old enough to work in the oil mines, he has always been one to try to get the easiest jobs. Of course this means at times he is singled out for harder jobs, but that doesn't stop him from trying to slack off. He loathes the Peacekeepers just like everyone else, but he also hates everyone else at the same time. To him life just isn't fair, and not just in the typical teenage angst way. He's convinced he has some sort of cancer or serious illness, and he's probably right considering his work environment. A bit of a hypochondriac, Burdock will try anything to get healthy again. He also has been noted to have a bit of a cruel streak and enjoys seeing others in pain or some sort of discomfort. Around people, especially his peers, Burdock becomes a silent thundercloud of brooding anger. He can't stand it when others are all cheery and bright, as if their lives don't totally suck. As far as he knows, everyone in the Districts have awful lives. Don't even get him started on those Capitol freaks - he can't stand the sight of them, and would probably become quite rude and unmanageable if he were ever to encounter one. Even his family isn't exempt from his simmering rages - he hates his simpering little brother and sister, and he can't stand how his parents don't do anything but work and pay attention to his young siblings. They don't even try to stand up for him, just let him go off to the oil mines with the others. Likes ''- Anything sweet - Feeling constantly ill - Sleeping in (as rare as that is) - Imagining the Peacekeepers suffering - Watching others do work'' Dislikes ''- Oil - Pity - His parents and siblings - Those Capitol freaks'' Other Information Other than his plain meanness, Burdock doesn't have much fighting prowess. He's decent with knives and other close combat items, but terrible with a bow and arrows. His best skills lie in camouflage and trickery.